Mondays
by themaniacproject
Summary: "I don't like Mondays..." Any person can agree with you on that.      GreedXKimblee


"I don't like Mondays.."

Words to live by from any person with common sense.

The one day we wish was written out of the calendar.

Mondays suck, and they always will suck.

Even though Monday always came back around faster than we all knew it, today was the kind of Monday where Kimblee thought it was the best time for a smoke. He had to venture into the basement where Greed wouldn't see him. If there was anything that could make Monday worse, it would be for Greed to find out that Kimblee was sneaking cigarettes behind his back.

So he quietly snuck down to the lower level, trying his hardest not to make creaks in the floorboards with every step he took. His footsteps echoed up to the main level, making Kimblee hesitant. But after 5 minutes of attempting to make it down the staircase...he made it down the staircase.

He reached into his pocket to pull out his lighter and cigarette. He covered his left hand over the lighter as he flicked it on. As the flame hit the tip of the cigarette, Kimblee automatically felt a huge rush of satisfaction.

"Finally..."

He stood there in a corner, inhaling and exhaling the smoke.

"You're gonna get in so much shit."

Kimblee froze in terror. Oh shit, he thought.

Now, he took a moment to recognize the voice he just heard. It wasn't Greed. No. It was to...feminine.

Martel.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was just gonna ask you that...but...I kinda know now."

Kimblee lowered the cigarette from his mouth.

"Um, can you...ya know...not tell Greed about this?"

"I dunno, I kinda feel like telling him."

"Bitch," he snarled.

"Look, you're throwing you're life away, just like he said."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't...I just want to see you get in shit."

Kimblee's eyes narrowed.

"How about I shove this cigarette right in your fucking eye?"

Martel smirked as she turned around and headed up the staircase.

"I'm serious, Martel. If you say one word..."

He didn't know how to finish his sentence. he couldn't kill her, or do any harm for that matter. Martel is one of Greed's henchmen. To eliminate her would be taking away something that's his. I don't wanna see the day when he snaps because of that.

"Great, and here I thought I could enjoy a few minutes alone, just me smoking a cigarette, with no one to bug me. Guess not."

"Those things'll kill you, ya know."

Kimblee sighed.

"Listen, I don't need some whore telling me what to do, okay? If I wanna smoke, then I'll smo-"

Kimblee totally regretted saying that when he turned around.

Greed.

"Oh...shit."

"So...I'm a whore?"

"No. You're not. I thought you were Martel...for a second."

"I think you need more than a whore to tell you what to do. You're so careless. Throwing your life away."

"Greed, don't be a hypocrite. You smoke."

"And I'm not saying I don't. I just don't want you smoking."

Kimblee clenched his his hands into fists.

"Okay, asshole, I'm only gonna say this one more time! This is my fucking life, alright? I can make my own damn decisions for myself! Without some fucking know-it-all deciding for me!"

Greed crossed his arms.

"Oh, Kimblee. I dunno what I'm gonna do with you. I mean, it's cute that you wanna act all grown up-"

"Don't push it!"

Kimblee knew he was pushing it.

"I AM grown up."

Greed smirked.

"I think I just made my point. You sound like a kid saying that."

"Are you!...really this fucking annoying?...Okay, fine!"

Kimblee pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground, and slammed down on in with his shoe.

"Happy now?"

"Overjoyed," Greed smiled.

Kimblee walked up toward the homunculus. He quickly pulled back his fist and striked it at Greed's shoulder.

"Um...ow."

"Shut up. That didn't hurt you."

Greed laughed. "Yeah, I know. Just for dramatic effect."

"Well you're doing a shitty job at it."

"But tell me, my dear Kimblee, did you get anything out of hitting me?"

Kimblee thought for a second, and looked at his bruised hand.

"No."

Before he could say anything else, the homunculus leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, Kimblee. You can do whatever you want. I just care too much."

"S-Sure. It's fine."

Greed smiled.

"What?"

"You're adorable."

Kimblee backed away and hit slammed his head into the wall. He was trying to hide the fact that he blushed right after that memorable comment.

"Don't say that."

Greed walked up to wrap his arms around Kimblee.

"You really are adorable."

"Shut up."

"Aw, look at you. You can't take a complement."

Kimblee lifted his aching head from the wall and turned to face Greed.

"Well if I'm adorable...then your irresistible."

The alchemist pulled Greed in to kiss him. The homunculus slowly closed his eyes and pulled Kimblee's body in even closer.

The alchemist tried not to moan too loudly. He didn't want anyone to hear.

"Ya know," Greed said as he backed away for a moment. "If you promise to stop smoking for good, I can make your Mondays much more interesting."

"Interesting, how?"

The homunculus grinned.

"Well, I can give you all the exciting sensations of an explosion," Greed whispered deeply.

"I like explosions," Kimblee smiled.

"My point exactly."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"You desire anything and everything. So I'll GIVE you anything and everything."

"You know me too well, Kimblee."

"I'm starting to like Mondays."


End file.
